A Promise to Keep
by AK1028
Summary: Years ago, Erika Jones' brother, Michael, was killed by the forces of Cipher. Now Erika is trying to avenge him, trying to free the citizens of the Orre Region. Not that easy when the Shadow Pokemon are starting to go towards your birth place. Can Erika, Gary, Ash, Misty, and their friends save the day? AU, post Unova. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise to Keep**

_Summary: My second M rated Pokémon story! Yay me! (My first was a four chapter story and was a slight alternate universe). This story will also be an alternate universe, be VERY intense at points, have swearing, nudity, and possible sex. I will include: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Penguinshipping, Tagteamshiping, Locketshipping, OldRivalshipping, and much more. Hopefully I'll get some help with this story cause I'm flying blind._

* * *

"Will I see you again?"

"You will. I swear."

To this day, that conversation repeated over and over in a now 18 year old Misty Kasumi Waterflower's ears. 7 seven years ago, she was leaving the side of her best friend in the whole entire world - Ash Satoshi Ketchum - to return to her sister's gym and become gym leader. Not only did Misty return as the youngest gym leader in the Kanto region but she lost the best part of herself: traveling. Granted, she did see Ash when they were both 14 while he was going for the Battle Froniter (and before that, when she released Togetic) but she hadn't seen her best friend (in person) for over 4 years.

However, Ash constantly wrote and kept in contact with her via letters and calls. It was a normal day for Misty but when she saw the gym in a total mess, she quickly went to work. Unlike her her awkward kid and teen years, Misty was no longer scrawny. She had developed nicely, her curves, breasts, and smooth legs proved that. Her red hair had grown out as it was still short and reached at her shoulders. From time to time, she would pull it up in a ponytail. She was currently wearing a white and blue one piece swimsuit that hugged her curves perfectly. Misty was also wearing a blue jacket and a blue sandals.

Even though she was glad that Ash was keeping in contact with her, she couldn't help but miss him and the adventures that they shared. Unknown to the Cerulean City gym leader, there was something coming that was going to reunite her with Ash...in more ways than one.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Lily Jones smiled at her three children. She never felt so blessed in all her life to have three beautiful children. The first child was a girl, one with a darker brown hair than what she had. Other than that, she looked a lot like Lily - especially with her green eyes. Her name was Erika and she was 7 years old. The second child was a boy, he had messy red-brown hair, and green eyes. His name Michael and he was 5 years old. And finally, there was the baby off the family. She had light blue hair and green eyes. Her name was Jovi and she was going to be 1 year old soon. Finally, their father returned._

_Erika and Michael both gushed, "Daddy!"_

_With that, she hugged her father tightly as Michael did the same - a bit more excited than his sister. Their father had snow white hair, dark sandy eyes, and a rough and tumble look. Lily smiled at the sight._

_She said, "Welcome home, Travis."_

_Travis replied, "Thank you, Lily."_

_And the rest of the night was all about family. While all of the three kids were sound asleep, Travis and Lily were wide awake in their bed. They had a big secret. Travis' real name was Wes as Lily's real name was Rui. They had come to Kanto to have a fresh start in their lives after the events of Orre. Eight years had passed since then. Wes and Rui were worried that Cipher would kill them both for ruining the Shadow Pokémon plan. Taking Wes' last name of Jones, the two had married as Travis and Lily. One year later, they had Erika, even though they were not planning on having kids._

_Once they learned that the trait of being able to see Shadow Pokémon could not be passed on, the two continued to live their married life. Eventually, they had Michael and then Jovi. Wes kissed Rui's forehead, a bit worried. Rui noticed this and looked up at him._

_Rui asked, "Wes, what's wrong?"_

_Wes answered, "Everything, Rui. Cipher isn't gone and they are planning something huge to revive the Shadow Pokémon."_

_Rui stated, "Oh, how awful..."_

_Wes replied, "I want to tell David or Andrew what's going on but Cipher is onto me. Rui, I don't want to do anything that you might hate but you need to take Michael and Jovi to Orre."_

_Rui questioned, worried about her oldest, "What about Erika?"_

_Wes answered, "She's got three years before she can go out on her journey. We can pretend to separate in front of the kids. You can take Michael and Jovi to Orre. They'll like it their and Michael reminds me so much of me."_

_Rui was in shock as she stated, tears in her eyes, "I don't know if I can do this. I do love you and I want to keep the kids save. But I want to keep all of the kids safe."_

_Wes replied, "I know and I agree. But Erika has friends here. She always wanted to start her journey in her home region. We can come up with something to tell them sooner or later but Michael is the one to carry on the legacy."_

_After much debate, Wes and Rui agreed on the terms that they would separate the kids. Even though it pained them, Wes went into hiding as he asked two of his old friends to watch over Erika. Andrew and Olivia agreed, taking in the seven year old girl. Erika was confused but being with her friends everyday, she soon forgot what happened, much to Wes' delight. Rui noticed that with Michael and it was like everything was undone. Or rather, they thought it was undone. Once Michael was 10 years old, he had gone out to take on the Shadow Pokémon. Evolving his Eevee into a Jolteon, Michael went all the way._

_Almost. When Michael got to Citadark Isle to take on Greenvil, the head of Cipher. He captured all of the Shadow Pokémon...all but one. XD001, Shadow Lugia, was the last Pokémon that Greenvil had. And the last Pokémon that Michael to battle with was none other Jolteon. And Jolteon was getting tired. Michael looked at Greenvil, making a fist. Jolteon's attacks had barely made any damage on Shadow Lugia. Michael grabbed the Master Ball that Professor Krane had given him. Greenvil noticed this and quickly did something that shook Orre to its core._

_He commanded, "Shadow Blast, XD001!"_

_Shadow Lugia opened its mouth and fired the powerful blast straight at Jolteon. Dropping the Master Ball, Michael ran towards Jolteon._

_Michael yelled, "NO!"_

_As soon as he yelled that, Michael's feet were running over to Jolteon and jumped in front of the Shadow Blast. While any Pokémon can take any attack (except an attack that they are weak to), shadow attacks were much more powerful and hurt regular Pokémon more. However, the shadow attacks can also hurt humans badly and this was defiantly the case tonight. When the flash of light was gone, Jolteon was a red color and Michael was gone. Greenvil thought, 'How odd, a Jolteon's shiny color is a very light green.' That's when he realized what happened. Jolteon actually started to cry that Michael...was dead._

_The Lightning Pokémon didn't even realize that it was now coated with Michael's own blood. Greenvil had to turn away from seeing the sight. Jolteon looked itself in a pool of water, wondering what was wrong and that's when it saw that it was indeed coated with Michael's own blood. The Lightning Pokémon barked like a dog does when it had been abused badly and ran as fast as it could away from Greenvil. As it ran, its paw prints that it left behind were even coated in blood. It wasn't until Cipher took over Orre that everyone learned that Michael was dead. Jovi couldn't believe it and that's when Lily told the truth._

_Professor Krane, the professor that was falling for Lily, was surprised. But none more than so than Jovi. She demanded to go back to Kanto and she did as she got to know Wes, who was in much shock that he was wrong about Michael. Erika, who was in Sinnoh at the time, was in shock too. Michael was dead and Jovi was home. Erika rushed back to Pallet Town as fast as her Staraptor could take her. She spent most of her training of the Sinnoh League in Kanto with Wes. Rui even came home. Jovi was beyond angry at both of them but Erika, being more mature, forgave them. Wes was surprised._

_Wes asked, "You forgive us? Just like that?"_

_Erika answered, "I always knew that there was a good reason you and mom pretended to separate. Looks like I was beyond right. Listen dad, you and mom did what was needed to protect us kids and yourselves since mom can see the aura of Shadow Pokémon. You just thought that Michael was the one to be the snagger since he was so much like you in the past."_

_Wes sighed as he looked at the picture of his only son and stated, "I really did too..."_

_Espeon and Umbreon, Wes' old battling Pokémon and the family protectors felt bad for their son (Jolteon). They had several other Eevee, one of which was under Erika's belt and fully evolved as an Espeon. Wes looked over at Jovi, who barely said a word since the whole thing, was petting one of the Eevee in the backyard._

_Erika advised, "Give her time. She'll come around."_

_Wes questioned, "Think so?"_

_Erika answered, "Know so. She'll carry on the Jones legacy and stop Cipher for good."_

_Wes stated, "That I do not know. She'll be too blind by Michael's murder to do so."_

_That's when Erika mind up her mind. She went into the house and took off her clothes. The light green t-shirt that she always wore hit the bed as Erika walked around her room in her bra and panties. She was 15 at the time and still was getting used to her new growing body. Michael was only 13 when he was killed. '13,' she thought, 'he was SO young. I just hope I know what I'm doing.' That's when she put on a green blouse with quarter inch sleeves and sky blue sparkles on it, a short brown jean skirt, black nylons, white shoes, and a sky blue headband and on it was a green poke ball pattern._

_Erika then went outside, capturing Wes' attention. She took her backpack and then the Snag Machine that was next to it. When Wes gave her questioning look, she looked at her father._

_She replied, "I agree that Jovi would be too blind to carry on the tradition. I have to be the one that avenges Michael's murder."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As 18 year old Erika Jones captured the shadow Fennekin (a newly discovered Pokémon), she remembered the events of that day. _'I made a promise to myself that day in Sinnoh,'_ she thought as she defeated another Cipher grunt, _'And I'm going to keep it.'_ Erika Jones was finally all grown up now and was getting close to her victory against Cipher. What she didn't know was that trouble was going to arise in her own backyard.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, there is the start to this story. Not a lot to make it a M rated story yet but give it time. Suggestions are welcomed, just message me. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Gary Oak was currently in Goldenrod City himself, headed home to see his ailing grandfather. Tracey had recently called all of the trainers in the class he was in to let them know that Professor Oak was getting ill. Gary wasn't looking forward to see his grandfather, he knew that it was almost time for him to set his wings. His stomach twisted into a pretzel upon thinking that. Granted, his grandfather was now going towards a milestone - 90 - but even the grandson of Professor Oak knew that he wasn't going to live forever. Anyways, Gary finally got to Whitney's gym and got a surprise. He saw Ash Ketchum battling Whitney and her Miltank.

Whitney looked that she hadn't change but she looked a bit older. (Gary hadn't changed either, he was about the same since he left Sinnoh but older.) Ash looked the same like he did on television during the Unova League. Ash was currently battling Miltank with his Palpitoad. Palpitoad used Supersonic, which threw Miltank for a loop and used its Rollout to crash into the wall.

Whitney cried out, "Miltank!"

Ash commanded, "Palpitoad, finish it off with Mud Shot!"

The Water/Ground type obeyed, firing the ground type move straight at the Normal type Pokemon. The move exploded as Miltank cried out and went down in a heap. Whitney looked dismay as Ash celebrated with Palpitoad. Gary watched from afar as he smiled and thought, _'Same old Ash.'_ Whitney recalled her Miltank and went over to Ash, Palpitoad, and Pikachu.

Whitney commented, "Well, Ash, I have to say that was one intense battle."

Ash stated, "Thanks, Whitney."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Toad," said Palpitoad.

Whitney replied, petting Palpitoad, "And this is one amazing Pokemon here."

Palpitoad blushed as Ash responded, "We appreciate that."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Toad," said Palpitoad.

Ash recalled the Water/Ground type as Gary came over and said, "Still surprised that you only got top eight, Ash-y boy."

Ash spun around as he saw his rival standing there and breathed, "Gary."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Whitney replied, "Well, this is a surprise to see you."

Gary responded, "I'm headed to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak."

Whitney told him, "Oh right...Ash told me about that. I am so sorry, Gary."

Ash added, sadly, "Yeah, me too."

"Pika," said Pikachu, also sad.

Gary merely nodded as he asked, "Have you told anyone else about Grandpa, Ash?"

Ash answered, "No, not yet. I didn't want to disrespect you by telling the world without your permission."

"Pika pika," added Pikachu.

Gary was surprised by this to say the least. Ash...was thinking of him? _'I guess not the same old Ash,'_ Gary thought.

Whitney stated, "If you want to say it to the world, then why not go to see DJ Mary at the radio station?"

Ash looked at Gary and asked, "What do you think?"

Gary answered, "Sounds good to me and we can stop at the Pokemon Center on the way."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, liking that idea.

Whitney told them, "That looks like a _'yes'_! Let's get to the Pokemon Center then!"

Gary and Ash nodded as the three of them headed to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Air Time!'_-

_Ash meets DJ Mary, who interviews Ash. Ash gets very scared, and begins to talk with his words flipped. DJ Mary stops the microphone and calms down Ash by telling him to forget they are on air and imagine they are in a Pokémon battle. Then she turns the microphone back on. She proceeds to ask him if he would have a battle with her to which he replies by saying he'll gladly have a battle with any Pokémon Trainer. Next, she asks him what is his number one goal. Ash replies by saying it is to become a Pokémon Master, but first he wants to win the Johto League. _

_He then starts to tell the Pokémon which are in his party and that he'll be heading to Ecruteak to challenge the Gym Leader there with this being the ending of the interview. __As they are leaving, Misty compliments Ash, and tells him he was good, when a man enters in the studio with a bunch of damaged tapes. They then meet "The Dugtrio Trio" (Team Rocket). Then the producer shows up telling that because of the damaged tapes they can't air the Radio Drama Show. Then he tells DJ Mary they should air it live with The Dugtrio Trio. When he turns back they are shown to be leaving but the producers stops them and brings them back. _

_He convinces them to take part by telling them he will present them with a 5-star buffet. __Then he turns to DJ Mary saying she, Ash and his friends must take part too. Brock and Misty immediately agree, but Ash isn't as happy as they are. Back in the studio Ash is scolded by Jessie for his reluctance towards the show. Before the airing, Jessie tells James and Meowth that they are going to steal the show and Pikachu. After the show starts airing, DJ Mary narrates the story by starting with a character named Prince Goldenrod who is just returning to his castle after a difficult Pokémon journey. _

_Ash, who plays Prince Goldenrod, says he has longed for his return while the characters played by Misty and Brock agree with him. __Then DJ Mary continues the story by telling that they arrived at Goldenrod City but they see only the castle while the rest is covered in sand. Then the prince runs in the castle calling his parents. Upon their sighting Misty and Brock began to suspect them. The prince's "parents" are played by Jessie and James who tell the prince he must have a Pokémon battle. Then Meowth jumps out and scratches Ash both in the story and the real life. _

_Ash replies by saying that this wasn't part of the script. Jessie says she improvised a little. __Back to the story, DJ Mary says that Meowth scratched his face in order to prove he wasn't an impostor. Finally it is revealed that his parents were actually impostors from the future and they were called Team Socket. During the play, Jessie continuously changes the script. Finally, Team Rocket reveal themselves, snatch Pikachu, recite their motto, and take off. DJ Mary narrates the story the whole time, as Ash, his friends, DJ Mary, and the TV crew give chase. _

_They follow Team Rocket up on the roof where they are seen taking of in their balloon. __Jessie then sends her dodges Arbok's Poison Sting, then uses Razor Leaf hitting Arbok and cutting the rope. Pikachu is freed, and uses Thunderbolt which sends Team Rocket blasting off again. DJ Mary ends the play with the Magic Stone which belonged to Goldenrod City, reappearing and changing the land back to its original state. Then, the producer congratulates them all._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Back in the Orre region, Professor Krane was looking over the Shadow Fennekin that Erika had brought him.

Krane breathed, "This is fascinating."

Erika asked, "You think that it can be purified?"

Krane looked at her and answered, "Oh yes, it is nothing like Shadow Lugia."

Erika breathed a sigh of relief as she remembered Tracey's message. She couldn't leave now, she was getting so close to victory. '_Professor Oak would want me to focus on what I am doing here and not on him,'_ she thought.

She questioned, "Professor, if you are finished checking Fennekin, is it alright if I take Fennekin to Agate Village?"

Krane answered, with a question of his own, "Why? It's not ready to be purified."

Erika stated, "Oh, I know that but I wanted to talk to Eagun. He said that was impossible for Orre to have Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos Pokemon. Fennekin can prove him wrong."

Krane replied, "Ah, that makes sense. But he is right...even though I did see a Fennekin..."

Erika recalled Fennekin as she responded, "I know. So I need answers. If anyone would have them, it would be Eagun."

Just as Erika was leaving, Krane asked, "What about your father?"

Erika stopped in her tracks as she answered, not looking at the professor, "I'm not exactly sure that he wants to hear this news. Besides, he needs to spend time with Jovi right now."

Krane knew that she was hiding something. Though he wasn't exactly sure of what it was, he was sure that Erika was right. Jovi needed to spend time with her dad.

He finally stated, "Alright, Erika. Just take care."

Erika looked at him and replied, "You can count on me."

With that, Erika left for Agate Village.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, it might not look M rated but Rome wasn't built in a day! Give me time! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations Mr. Slate, you have become a Pokémon doctor," said a man on the videophone.

Those words meant a lot to Brock, who had a pretty decent day training with Forrest (who was the Pewter City gym leader now) and their Pokémon.

Brock stated, trembling a bit, "Wow, thanks a lot."

"You are very welcomed," said the man, "You should receive a letter later on this week with your license."

Brock replied, "Thank you so very much."

"Hmm, we expect a lot good things from you," said the man, as the call was disconnected.

Brock smiled at this as he went to the battlefield, where Forrest was polishing the Rock types. There was Rhyperior, Steelix, Golem (Geodude had fully evolved), Crobat, Croagunk (had decided not to evolve), Forretress, Ludicolo, Swampert (Marshtomp had evolved), Sudowoodo, and Blissey (Chansey had evolved).

Forrest asked, "Well?"

Brock smiled as he answered, "I am now a Pokémon doctor."

Forrest was the one to smile now as he stated, "I knew you could do it!"

Brock replied, "Thanks, bud. But if I do head out on this, I would like to take Blissey and Croagunk with me."

Forrest told him, "Sure!" Brock smile turned from happy to sad as he thought of Ash. Like Misty, Ash kept in contact with him often. Forrest saw this and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Brock answered, "Just thinking about Ash..."

Before he could finish his thought, D.J. Mary's show started.

D.J. Mary stated, "This news just in, fellow Pokémon trainers. Professor Oak, the world renowed Pokémon researcher is fatally ill. With me now is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson, as well as Whitney - the Goldenrod gym leader, and Ash Ketchum - old friend and rival of Gary."

Brock was in shock. Not only was Professor Oak fatally ill but Gary and Ash were together yet again. The radio broadcast even reached Kalos, where Serena was listening before going out with her mom for Rhyhorn racing. Serena remembered Professor Oak and the camp that she went to when she was a kid. '_That means if I go, I might see Ash,'_ Serena thought, blushing like a crushing little girl. Even Max, who was in Slateport City, heard the news. Molly Hale, the little girl that was Professor Hale's daughter was finally a Pokémon trainer and traveling around in Hoenn with Max.

Max looked over at Molly and asked, "Are you okay, Molly?"

Molly looked at Max as she answered, "Sort of. You see, my father once attended Professor Oak's school."

Max wasn't surprised, since he knew that Molly's father was also a professor himself.

He nodded and stated, "I suspected that your dad knows Professor Oak."

She replied, "Well, I do too and I know Ash."

This got Max's attention as he had spoke of Ash to her multiple times. To him, it seemed like Molly was interested in his mentor. He had NO idea that Molly knew Ash.

Finally he questioned, "You do?"

She answered, "Yes. I do."

Back on the radio show, D.J. Mary asked, "So Gary, tell us, what does your grandfather have exactly."

Gary answered, a bit shaky, "He has memory loss now and Parkinson's disease."

D.J. Mary was quiet for a moment as Ash felt a slight ping in his heart. He wasn't aware of what Professor Oak had exactly so this was all news to him. Whitney, who was standing with Ash, placed her hand on his shoulder. Ash looked at her and she smiled. Ash gave her a small smile as an assistant of Mary's came in and whispered in Gary's ear. Gary paled as the assistant whispered the same thing to Mary. She also paled as she decided to do the only thing she could. Announce it to the world.

She stated, "Ladies and gentleman, my assistant just notified me that Professor Samuel Oak...has passed away."

Ash and Whitney immediately paled as Gary scooted his chair back and left the studio after Mary went to a commercial, to let the news sink in a little. Ash followed Gary as Whitney took Gary's place. Ash walked down the hallway and saw Gary balled up in the hallway. He started to cry. Ash went over to his former rival and friend as Gary kept crying, his tears hitting his pants. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and stood at Gary's feet.

Pikachu said, sadly, "Pika pika chu..."

Gary sniffled as he looked at Pikachu. Gary picked up the Electric type and had it sit in his lap. Ash sat on the floor next to Gary as he went back to crying. Ash lowered his hat over his eyes like he had multiple times before and started to cry. Pikachu felt bad for its master and his friend. Gary and Ash's tears hit the ground below them as their memories of Professor Oak went through their minds.

Meanwhile, in the decent past, Sam felt rather strange - as if there was something wrong with the future. He couldn't explain it. Charmeleon looked at him.

"Char," said the Fire type.

Sam looked at his Pokémon as he stated, "I'm okay, Charmeleon." He added under his breath, "I think."

* * *

-Flashback-

_David, Raichu, Lance, and Andrew arrived in Vermillion City. There was Team Rocket (about a handful of agents) and Giovanni himself. Lance was a bit surprised by this. 'Why would the leader of Team Rocket would come out in the shadows right now,' Lance thought. Quite frankly, the dragon master was a bit suspicious._

_Andrew stated, "Well, looks like we're going to have an easy party to attend."_

_"Looks like it," David replied. David turned to Raichu and asked, "Ready, buddy?"_

_"Rai, rai," answered Raichu, nodding._

_Raichu got off of David's shoulder and sparked its cheeks. Andrew sent out a Blastoise. Lance sent out his Dragonite._

_"Blast," said the Shellfish Pokémon._

_The Dragon Pokémon seemed to have barked, powerfully. The grunts responded with a bunch of Golbat and Graveler. Eventually, the grunts were taken down easily as David was face-to-face with the leader of Team Rocket himself. Giovanni threw a poke ball and with a flash of light, his Nidoking appeared. The Drill Pokémon roared, ready for battle. Raichu was a bit tired but wasn't about to let his master down. Eventually, the battle was so high paced and fast moving that it caused David to stand on the edge of a ledge near the pier. Lance was too busy with a strong agent as was Andrew._

_"Be careful, David," Andrew warned._

_"I will, I promise," David replied. He commanded, "Raichu, Iron Tail once more!"_

_Raichu ran towards Nidoking with its tail glowing white. Giovanni stayed calm as Nidoking grabbed Raichu by his throat._

_"Rai," Raichu cried out, struggling against Nidoking's strong grip._

_"Raichu," David cried out, worried._

_Nidoking threw Raichu in a glass container and before David could get out another Pokémon, Giovanni smirked._

_"I don't think so. Nidoking, use Earth Power," Giovanni commanded._

_Nidoking roared as it slammed down its hand. The earth beneath everyone shook as the powerful ground type move went straight for David. He didn't have a chance to react for the next thing everyone knew, he fell off of the pier he was standing on and into the water. David could swim, no problem. Or at least, that's what Andrew thought. David wasn't coming back up for air. Lance noticed this too as his blood went cold. 'Dear Arceus, no,' Lance and Andrew thought at the same time almost. Giovanni, however, was pleased by this. Raichu, still stuck in the glass, was stunned._

_There was no way...there was just no way that his trainer died..._

_"Pull out," Giovanni commanded, "We have what we want."_

_"Yes, sir," said all of the agents._

_With that, everyone packed up and got in the helicopter. Giovanni did the same, taking the glass container himself._

_"Rai, Raichu," Raichu yelped, trying to get Andrew or Lance to save him._

_But before the two of them could react, the helicopter took off. Lt. Surge arrived too late to help and next to him was his Raichu._

_"We're too late," Lt. Surge stated._

_Raichu said, "Rai..."_

_Andrew started to cry as he knew that he had to tell Delia and his wife that David...was gone._

_"Ash," he breathed, the minute he realized of the young boy._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash knew how Gary felt, since he had lost his father so long ago. But no one outside of the Pallet Town trainers: Erika and Silver, knew that Ash's father...was dead. Not even Pikachu. Ash didn't care what Silver was doing, the guy was a complete jerk to them. As for Erika...

He sniffled, "Erika..."

Gary perked up as he asked, still tearing, "What about her?"

Ash wiped his tears and answered, "Well, she should be in Pallet right now. And we promised Tracey we would be back by Saturday. I want to keep crying here but we should let out our remorse at the funeral..."

He hissed, "Are you saying that I can't morn my own grandfather?!"

Ash was surprised by Gary's immediate anger but knew it was grief. Gary had a fist made but slowly started to realize that Ash was right. Sitting here feeling sorry for himself wasn't the smart move. Gary only nodded as Ash helped him back to the studios, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry for the delay guys but things have been rather crazy for me and I had writer's block for awhile. I finally got inspiration from my boyfriend, TimPrime1. He's such a sweetheart. As for Kalos League Chronicles, I really don't have writer's block but simply waiting for more episodes to premiere for the XY series. And of course, what Professor Oak had was what Casey Kasem had when he died on Sunday. So, in this chapter is in his honor. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box. Keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars._


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, almost the entire Pokémon world was closed down, in honor of Professor Oak. The only one really working was the Shadow Pokémon rescue team, which included Erika Jones. (And all of the criminal organizations). About three days later, the funeral for Professor Oak was held at the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town. Mostly everyone was present, wearing black in someway or another. Ash, Pikachu, Delia, Mr. Mime, Misty, her sisters, Brock, his family, Ritchie, Sparky, Tracey, Norman, Caroline, May, Max, Molly, her father, Dawn, her mother, Kenny, Barry, Palmer, Paul, Reggie, Ranee, Zoey, Nando, Iris, Axew, Cilan, his brothers, and Serena.

The guys were wearing black suits, the girls were wearing black dresses, and the Pokémon were wearing a black bow tie. All of the professors from all of the regions came to pay their respects as well, all except for Professor Krane. After the funeral, everyone was having lunch. Gary was standing next to Ash, looking for someone in tears.

Ash looked at him as he asked, "Who are you looking for?"

Gary answered, sniffling, "Erika."

Ash stated, "I'll see if I can call Professor Krane."

Gary only nodded as Ash inside to use the phone. Tracey approached Gary.

He said, sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss, Gary."

Gary stated, "Thank you and thank you for being there for my grandfather too."

Tracey replied, "Of course, Gary. Course the end was pretty weird. Kept saying that he was Samuel and he was the one that went back in time with Celebi and met Ash."

Gary looked confused as he looked towards the lab, in wonder.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Pokemon 4Ever'_-

_After saving Celebi from the Iron Masked Maurder, Celebi started to glow._

_"Bee," said the little Grass/Psychic type._

_Diana's grandmother commented, "It looks like Celebi is ready to travel back in time. And I think it wants to take you along, Sam."_

_Sam looked at the legendary Pokemon and asked, "Can you really bring me back, Celebi?"_

_"Bee," said Celebi, nodding its head._

_That's when Sam turned to a twelve year old Ash Ketchum. Ash smiled at Sam._

_He stated, "Looks like your going home, Sam."_

_Sam had tears in his eyes that he was trying to fight back as he replied, "Yeah, I guess so."_

_Ash responded, "Don't worry, it won't matter. Cause wherever you are, or whenever you are, we'll always be friends."_

_At this point, Ash was always trying not to cry himself. Sam nodded as he turned to Celebi and took its hand._

_"Bee," said Celebi, as it used Psychic on Sam to lift him up into the air._

_Sam looked at his future friends as he told them, tears coming into view, "Thank you Ash, you are a great friend. Thank you all for everything. Maybe I'll see you all again. Someday."_

_Now Ash had tears coming into view as he replied, "I know we will." As Sam got into the sky further and further away from them, Ash lowered hs eyes as his hat covered them as he cried a little. He then looked up as he waved and yelled, "I'll see you!"_

_Sam waved himself as Celebi and him were at the time porthole and said, "Goodbye!"_

_As the two entered the time porthole, there was a flash of white and some green sparkles. An instant, Celebi and Sam were gone as everyone started to cry. Even Ash, who had hid his eyes under his hat. Pikachu looked up at its master and felt bad about the whole thing._

_"Pikachu," said the Electric type, also sad that its master was sad._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Ash wasn't unsure of what was going on outside as he finally got a hold of Professor Krane.

Professor Krane said, "My, this is a surprise! Ash Ketchum, it is great to see you!"

Ash smiled as he stated, "Great to see you too, Professor Krane."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, capturing Ash's attention.

Ash told the professor, "Oh yeah, I want you to meet my partner Pikachu."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, waving at Professor Krane.

Professor Krane replied, "Ah yes, it is nice to finally meet your partner. Though I wish the circumstances were better. How's Gary holding up?"

Ash answered, "Not too good. Professor Oak was the last family member Gary had since Andrew was lost."

"Pika pika," Pikachu asked, a bit confused as to who Andrew was.

Professor Krane nodded as he stated, "Yes, I remember those events well."

Ash questioned, "I don't mean to cut this conversation short but Gary was wondering where Erika was. Do you know?"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said.

Professor Krane answered, "I fear she's not here at the moment, she went training with Chobin."

Ash sighed as he stated, "Figures. Curse Arceus, Gary needs her and she's out."

"Pika pika," Pikachu scolded, mad at Ash for using the Pokemon's lord name in vain.

Professor Krane replied, "I'm sorry but I will tell her that you called. There a number she can get you back at?"

Ash responded, "Yeah, she could call me at my mom's house if she wanted to."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Professor Krane asked, "Still (167) 388-1915?"

Ash answered, "That's right."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Professor Krane stated, "Great. Give Gary my regards."

Ash replied, "Of course."

With that, Professor Krane hung up as Ash sighed. He knew that Gary wouldn't like this news...

* * *

-Flashback-

_Silver was an interesting sort. He was rather shy unlike the rest of the Pallet Town kids. Silver peeked out of the window and saw that Gary was walking by. The red headed boy rolled his eyes. There was ONE kid that he didn't want to get to know. Silver had short red hair, silver eyes, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. He wasn't a typical playful nine year old, quite the opposite. He was rather closed in and quiet. Anyways, there was one person that Silver really wanted to know much better. And that person was Erika Jones, who was still right behind Gary. Silver blushed as he went outside._

_Erika stated, "You know, you didn't have to be so rude back there to Ash, you know."_

_Gary rolled his eyes and said nothing. Erika was the next to roll her eyes, getting really annoyed with him at the moment. That's when she saw Silver._

_"Hey, aren't you Silver," Erika asked, trying to be friendly. Silver nodded shyly as he gave her a wild flower. Erika smiled as she took it._

_She teased to Gary, "See, he can be nice, why can't you be?"_

_"Very funny, Erika," Gary replied, once again rolling his eyes._

_Silver was looking down at his shoes, still being rather shy._

_Erika noticed this as she asked, "Something wrong?"_

_Silver didn't answer but pressed his lips up against Erika's, his face red with a blush. Gary instantly got jealous as he parted them, as seeing that Erika was too stunned to move._

_"He kissed me," she yelped, not wanting her first kiss to be stolen like that._

_Silver was still blushing, unashamed of his recent job. Gary made a fist and even though he was only nine, he was going to defend Erika's honor. Gary stepped in front of Erika, making her blush._

_Gary stated, "Listen and listen only once, you son of a bitch. You kiss or come near her again, you are going to regret meeting me, Gary Oak."_

_Erika, by this time, was really blushing and was frozen there. She couldn't believe that Gary was defending her like that...nor using grownup words to talk to a simple nine year old. Erika was rather impressed as Silver started to cry, pushing Gary down to the ground. Gary landed softly and was unhurt. Silver grabbed Erika's wrist and started to pull her to his house._

_"Gary," Erika shouted._

_Gary bolted to his feet as he grabbed Erika and brought her to his body. Erika blushed and upon seeing the two as they were, Silver went back into his house - crying and heartbroken. Erika looked up at Gary, who was still holding her. Ever since her older brother died in the Orre region when she was seven, she had actually shut off everyone and didn't fully return to her friends until three weeks after the event. Gary and Ash were always there for her but more Gary than Ash - since Gary lived right next door to Erika and her folks._

_Gary looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"_

_"Guess so but that jerk took my first kiss," Erika answered, pouting._

_"That didn't count," Gary stated, bringing her face closer to his._

_For that moment, Gary didn't care and neither did Erika as the two of them slightly kissed._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: I know it doesn't seem much like a M rated story but I am getting there. Things will escalate soon! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box! This chapter is in dedication to TimPrime1, my sweet angel. Miss and love you, hun._


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Ash was with Misty, Pikachu, Azurill, Brock, Delia, Mr. Mime, and Gary. The others went to stay at either the lab or the new Pokémon Center down the road from the Ketchum house. Gary was rather quiet, almost like he was thinking. Misty was sitting outside with Ash as Brock was talking with Delia. Misty was blushing, not believing that Ash was holding her and that the two of them were sitting on the tree swing a bit away of the house. Ash was also blushing, glad that he was reunited with Misty but wishing that it was under better circumstances.

Misty decided to break the ice and asked, "Do you think Gary will be okay?"

Ash answered, "In all honesty, I wish Erika would've came. Seems like Gary really needs her."

Misty looked up at Ash as she questioned, "Where is she?"

Ash explained, "In the Orre Region, snagging the Shadow Pokémon."

Misty only nodded, wishing that Ash would see her blush. _'But that will never happen,'_ Misty thought. Just then, Ash's hand under her chin caught her attention. She looked at her best friend, who was smiling at her. Misty's blush grew as she saw Ash's blush. _'No way,'_ she thought, amazed but she knew that she had to make sure.

She stammered, "Y-yes Ash?"

He answered, "I've missed you. Traveling didn't seem the same without you. And I heard Daisy the other day, saying you were miserable. I know you miss traveling and me, er, us." Misty smiled a bit at that as Ash continued, "I want you to travel with me again, Mist. I want you to see the world with me...as my girlfriend. I love you."

Misty gasped as her heart pounded in her ears. Did Ash Ketchum just admit his love to her first? She didn't see that coming! _'How did this happen,'_ Misty thought, _'How did he get so...mature?'_

Finally; after a long pause of silence, she stated, "I love you too, Ash Ketchum. And I want to travel with you again too. So I will be your girlfriend."

Ash smiled as he kissed Misty softly, causing her face to turn a beat red as she returned it. Ash wrapped his arms around her slim waist, bringing her closer. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck as the two of them shared their first kiss as a couple. Ash broke the kiss as he held Misty in his arms, the girl beaming.

He asked, teasingly, "What?"

She answered, smiling, "I never thought you'd be the one to confess to me!"

To this, Ash laughed as the two spent sometime on the tree swing, under the setting sun. In the house, Gary couldn't stop thinking about Erika and the possible danger she might have been in. Brock and Delia saw how tormented Gary was getting, worried that he was concerned about the wrong factor. In other words, not mourning the loss of his last bit of family.

Brock asked Delia, "Do you think Gary will be okay?"

Delia answered, "I'm sure he'll come out of it soon. It hasn't been easy for him, that's for sure."

* * *

Erika walked around the area of Citadark Isle, on her highest guard. She knew that Master Greevil had to be around here somewhere. She just didn't know where he was. As she slowly made her way through the island, she kept her poke balls close. She knew she was going to need them if she wounded up in trouble. Suddenly, the floor under her feet gave away as she slid threw, screaming as she did. The next thing she knew, her arms and legs were chained to the wall.

She paled as she whispered, "Oh crud."

"Ah, you are awake."

Erika looked up as she saw Ardos standing there, looking rather mean and unforgiving. He was tall, had long blue hair, wearing dark sunglasses, but was totally naked. He had a six pack and a long penis. Erika paled even more, knowing that she was in defiantly in trouble.

She asked, scared out of her mind, "Ardos, w-what are you doing?"

Ardos answered, in a very low and husky voice, "I finally realized how we can stop you, Erika Jones. You are just as weak as your brother."

As Ardos stroked her cheek, Erika spat in his face. Ardos was disgusted.

Erika stated, "Don't you dare mention him that way. He was twice the man that you'll ever be."

Ardos gritted his teeth as he slapped her pretty hard. Erika refused to cry, knowing that was he wanted.

He hissed, "Don't you dare do that, bitch. You are harmless now, stripped of everything. And now, you will lose everything."

Erika looked at him, a bit shocked and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ardos only smirked as he pressed his ice cold lips onto Erika's warm ones. Erika fought back the best she could. Ardos got frustrated as he bit her lip, forcing Erika to moan, allowing him access to her mouth. As Ardos kissed Erika roughly (and the girl was trying to fight back with all of her strength), he put his finger down her Skirt and pushed aside her panties. Ardos' finger enter Erika's womanhood as she tried not to moan. She knew she was being raped. She was in tears and shaking. But that only turned on Ardos more.

Ardos stopped kissing her as he kissed her neck and sexually answered, "You will lose everything to your worse enemy...me."

Erika cried, "No...please...let me go..."

Ardos ignored her plea as his other hand went up her shirt and felt her bra. With his free hand, his hand snaked around her back as he unhooked her pink bra. As her C cup breasts dropped an inch, Erika continue to cry and shake. She didn't want this to happen but it was happening. Ardos bit her neck as she cried out in pain and in slight pleasure.

Ardos smirked and commented, "You are enjoying this, my dear sweet Erika. Your virginity will be lost here and now."

Erika cried, "NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Ardos ignored her yet again as he brought out the one hand that was under her shirt. He continued to finger her as he got a pair of scissors. He cut off her shirt, exposing her fine breasts. Erika kept crying as Ardos groped her left breast first, still fingering her. Erika fought back a whole bunch of moans as Ardos put his lips to her nipple and sucked on it roughly. Erika tried not to moan from the complete pleasure was in as she cried more. There was nothing she could do, everything was in her backpack. Ardos switched her breasts as he cut off her skirt, feeling her soft legs as he did.

Erika cried more as Ardos stopped messing with her breasts. He looked at her pink panties and saw that she was completely soaked. He pushed them down, towards her ankles. There, was her shaven womanhood. Not wasting anytime, he put his penis in his womanhood and started to have sex with her. Erika cried loudly as Ardos roughly continued, groping her breasts. Erika kept crying as she started to moan sadly and shakily. Ardos continued his revenge, enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly, he stopped as soon as he hit Erika's wall, the sign of her virginity.

Ardos said nothing as he rammed his penis past her wall. Erika screamed as blood hit the ground. Ardos didn't wait for the pain to subside as he continued with his sick plot. Erika couldn't move but it felt like her legs were on fire. She kept crying and moaning, feeling just awful. Ardos didn't even pull out of her as he comm and she did the same, passing out as she did. Ardos was pleased as he left her there.

* * *

_AK1028: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

The very next morning, Gary had a strange feeling that he could not shake. Like Erika was in trouble. Suddenly, his Pokegear rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Professor Krane.

He asked, "Hello?"

Krane answered, "Gary, oh thank goodness I got to you. Please tell me that you have heard from Erika!"

Gary's heart skipped a beat as he stated, "No, not really."

Krane replied, "Oh no, I was afraid of that. You see, she went to Citadark Isle last night with a comprised team but had yet to contact me with information! That's not like her."

Gary responded, without thinking, "I'm on my way." With that, Gary hung up - and saw Ash, Misty, and Pikachu standing there as Ash and Misty were holding hands. He asked, "You heard?"

Ash answered, "Every word."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Gary got up from the couch and stated, "Then you know I'm on my way to the Orre Region to find her."

Misty replied, "But you'll be killed!"

Gary made a fist and yelled, "She might be dead right now! I have to go now!"

Without further discussion, Gary ran out the door.

Misty commented, "I never thought that I'd see the day."

Ash questioned, "Erika in trouble?"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Misty corrected, "Gary running out the door like you used to."

To this, Ash merely rolled his eyes as he knew that he had to do something. Pikachu looked at Ash and vice versa.

Finally Pikachu nodded and said, "Pika pika."

Ash smiled as he replied, "Then let's get the gang."

As Ash grabbed his backpack, Misty took his hand. Ash looked at her, curious.

Misty stated, firmly, "I'm going with you."

Ash started to protest, "But..."

Misty replied, "No butts, Ash Ketchum! Your friends are in trouble and I want to help. Just let me get my Pokemon too."

As Misty looked her boyfriend dead in the eye, Ash sensed the determination in her aura. He smiled.

Ash responded, "Okay. You can do that at the lab."

Misty smiled wide as she hugged Ash, kissing his cheek a few times excitedly. Ash laughed as a bit later, they informed Delia that they were going to see Tracey.

* * *

Tracey blurted out, "Gary's doing what?!"

Ash stated, "He's on foot, running towards the port. And he won't stop until he's the Orre Region and realize that his team isn't ready!"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, sounding worried.

Misty pleaded, "Please, Tracey. You've got to help us!"

Tracey replied, "Hey, you two can count on me."

Ash responded, "Great!"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Misty added, "Then let's get started!"

As Tracey got Sceptile, Infernape, Noctowl, Oshawott, and Glalie ready; Daisy was taking Azurill from Misty (cause Misty was worried that the little Pokemon would get hurt). Daisy also gave Misty her Pokemon: Gyarados, Staryu, Luvdisc (Cameron), Corsola, Psyduck, and Kingdra. Misty knew that she had to get out of what she was wearing and wear something that was something suited for traveling. So she went into the private part of the lab and striped naked. Her C cup breasts dropped an inch as her firm butt was exposed to the air. She looked around and saw that Daisy had gotten her and Ash a few things.

Misty smiled as she put on the light yellow bra on and the light blue paints on first. She then put on the yellow short sleeved blouse (which showed her cleavage and stop just shy of her belly button), short aqua blue shorts, and red sneakers with seaweed zigzag design. Misty tied her hair back into a ponytail as she put on her clear backpack and headed downstairs. Ash saw her and a blush was on his face instantly.

Ash breathed, "Misty... Arceus, you look beautiful."

Misty was the one to blush now as she nagged, "Ash Ketchum, don't use the Pokemon's lords name in vein!"

Ash laughed as he went upstairs to change. He stripped naked as his penis was currently inactive as it had grown since he was ten. He put on the blue boxers on first. He then put on the black t-shirt, the dark blue jacket that zipped up all the way up to his neck, gray jeans, and black and white shoes. He was about to toss on his Unova hat but saw a red hat with a black poke ball imprint on it. Ash smiled as he picked it up and put it on top of his head. Ash took the dark blue backpack on and headed downstairs. Misty saw him and blushed. Never in her life did she dream that Ash Ketchum...would be her boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kanto Port, Gary was at the desk, getting his boat ticket to go to the Orre Region. He had purchased himself a new outfit and was now wearing it. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple stripes that went up the sides of his hoodie, dark gray ripped jeans, black shoes, and a gray backpack.

The lady said to Gary, "There you go, Mister Oak, your ticket to the Orre Region."

"Thank you very much," said Gary, as he took the ticket.

As he walked away, he saw that the ship was going to leave in several minutes. He quickly found the boat and was about to board the S.S. Orre when he heard something.

"GARY!"

Gary looked as he saw Ash and Misty running towards the port, with Pikachu clutching onto Ash's shoulder tightly.

"Ash," Gary breathed, surprised, "Misty?"

Misty stated, running up the gang plank, "We're going too!"

Ash replied, "Yeah, we're gonna help Erika!"

"Pika, pika," said Pikachu.

The two of them got on the boat as a few minutes later, the boat left port.

Gary asked Ash, after the two of them caught their breath, "Ash, Misty, what are you two doing?"

Ash answered, "I have a promise to keep. To help my friends in need."

Misty added, "And I have a promise to keep. To help Ash and that means helping you."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

Gary was speechless but finally replied, "I have a promise to keep too. And that is help free Orre and help Erika. ...thank you both."

As Ash and Misty nodded, Pikachu smiled. The electric type knew that the road that was now set for them would be long and difficult but well worth it.

* * *

_AK1028: There we have it folks, my sixth chapter. Think I am improving slowly but we'll see with time. For now, though, please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gateon Port, Orre Region_

* * *

Gary, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty got off the boat after it docked at the port. Misty looked around as she saw a lighthouse and a building that looked like a Krabby.

Misty asked, "Where are we?"

Gary answered, "This is Gateon Port."

Ash added, "Hopefully we can get to the lab before any of the Shadow Pokemon trainers attack us."

"Pika pika," said Pikachu.

"Hey, new trainers."

Gary, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty turned and saw a male teenager standing there. He had short red hair, brown eyes, wearing a navy blue jacket, black shorts, and gray shoes.

Gary asked, "Who are you?"

"Names Danny," said the teenager, "Welcome to the Orre Region. Which one of you wants to battle me?"

Gary rudely stated, "Sorry, we're currently in a rush."

As Gary started to move along with Ash and Misty right behind them.

Danny spoke, "What's the matter? Chicken?"

Gary froze in his tracks as Ash paled. Misty looked over at Ash, worried.

Gary turned to Danny and asked, "What did you call me?"

Danny answered, "Chicken."

Gary snarled as he got out a poke ball and threw it. Appearing in a flash of white light was Gary's first Pokemon, Blastoise.

"Blastoise," said the Shellfish Pokemon.

Gary demanded, "Say it to my Blastoise!"

Danny smirked as he got out a poke ball and threw it. Appearing in another flash of white light was Luxray.

"Luxray," said the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

Upon seeing the Electric Pokemon, Gary knew that Blastoise was going to have a bit of trouble. But he knew that he was ready. However, Ash's aura started to react as he saw the shadow aura coming from Luxray. Misty saw that Ash looked horrible. She didn't know why but she knew something was wrong. What they didn't know was that a little girl was watching nearby...and that little girl was Erika and Michael's younger sister, Jovi. Jovi ran away from the increasing trouble as she went to the lab. Back to the battle, Gary went first.

Gary ordered, "Bite, Blastoise!"

"Blast," said the Shellfish Pokemon as it opened its jaw and went towards Luxray.

Danny commanded, "Dodge it and use Shadow Fang!"

"Lux," said the Gleam Eyes Pokemon as it quickly avoided Blastoise's Bite and bit Blastoise with a strange shadow aura.

Gary breathed, "What the hell?!"

Misty asked, "How in the world did it do that?"

Ash answered, "The how is simple. That Luxray is a Shadow Pokemon!"

"Pika pika," breathed Pikachu.

Danny stated, "Your friend is right. My Luxray is indeed a Shadow Pokemon." He commanded, "Luxray, Shadow Bolt!"

"Luxray," said the Gleam Eyes Pokemon as black electricity surrounded it and hit Blastoise.

"Blast," said the Shellfish Pokemon, as dark sparks surrounded it.

Gary breathed, "Blastoise!"

Ash yelled, "Quick, Gary, switch Pokemon!"

Gary was about to do that but Danny went first as he commanded, "Shadow Hold!"

"Lux," said the Gleam Eyes Pokemon, as a shadow aura surrounded Blastoise.

Misty stated, "I don't like the sound of that."

Ash explained, "Means that Gary can't switch Pokemon!"

"Pika," said Pikachu.

Gary countered, "Which means that we make the best of it! Skull Bash!"

"Blast," said the Shellfish Pokemon as it hit Luxray underneath its stomach, causing some damage.

* * *

_Pokemon Lab HQ, Orre Region_

* * *

Professor Krane was working on his research and a way to save Erika. That's when Jovi ran in and her red Jolteon saw her. Actually, it wasn't hers but her brother's. Erika managed to save it the last time she went to Citadark Isle.

Jovi ran into Krane's lab as she blurted out, "Professor Krane! Gary is here!"

Krane whispered, "He is?"

Jovi replied, "Yes with Ash and Misty!"

Krane responded, "Oh dear!"

* * *

_Gateon Port, Orre Region_

* * *

Gary and Blastoise were losing badly and Ash was about to step in but a red Jolteon came over and used Pin Missile.

Misty breathed, "A red Jolteon? But that's impossible!"

"Pika," said Pikachu, also surprised.

Ash started to say, "It's not impossible. It's..."

"Jolteon, finish it with Thunder Fang!"

"Jolt," said the Lightning Pokemon as it bit down on Luxray, rather hard.

Danny cried out, "Luxray!"

Suddenly, a charged poke ball came straight at Luxray. The poke ball touched Luxray and brought it inside. In an instant, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon was caught. That's when they saw Jovi...with a snag machine on her arm and a shadow reader on top of her right ear.

Jovi stated, "Don't worry, Gary, Jovi is here to save you."

Ash replied, "Alright Jovi!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

As the chef and Johnson arrived to take Danny away. Professor Krane came over.

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Ash answered, "Yeah, thanks to Jovi."

Misty asked Jovi, "How did you do that?"

Jovi replied, "With this. The snag machine. I can capture Shadow Pokemon."

Gary looked at Professor Krane and asked, "Can I use it?"

Krane answered, "You know it."

With that, Jovi took it off and gave it to Gary. Ash had a bad feeling...as did Misty. Things weren't going to be good...especially with the way Gary was acting.

* * *

_Citadark Isle, Orre Region_

* * *

Ardos had just finished with his job with his father, Master Greevil, as he went down to his basement room. Tied up in his bed was Erika, in sexy underwear. Ardos smirked as he took off his clothes and left on his black boxers, which had a bulge in it. Erika was in tears as Ardos felt her breasts in her bra. Erika struggled as she cried. Ardos raped her everyday and he was getting more and more desperate. He was now doing it every hour. Ardos took off her bra, groping her breasts more. Erika was crying as she was still refusing to moan. Ardos continued as his shaft started to get hard.

Erika pleaded, "Please...stop..."

Ardos told her, "Sorry but I'm letting you go. Not now. Not ever."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, things aren't looking good. Erika is still a prisoner, Gary is acting weird, and Ash, Pikachu, and Misty are the only ones with their feet on the ground! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Happy fourth of July, everyone!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Pokémon Lab HQ, Orre Region_

That evening, Misty was really scared as she and Ash were in a spare room together. Gary was acting so...different...ever since they gotten the word that Erika was in trouble. Ash turned to her, a bit worried.

"Are you okay, Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed and answered, "No. Not really. Gary's been worrying me."

"Yeah me too," Ash stated.

Misty questioned, "Is there something between him and Erika?"

Ash nodded as he explained the history between the grandson of Professor Oak and the oldest daughter of Wes and Rui.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Silver was an interesting sort. He was rather shy unlike the rest of the Pallet Town kids. Silver peeked out of the window and saw that Gary was walking by. The red headed boy rolled his eyes. There was ONE kid that he didn't want to get to know. Silver had short red hair, silver eyes, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and yellow shoes. He wasn't a typical playful nine year old, quite the opposite. He was rather closed in and quiet. Anyways, there was one person that Silver really wanted to know much better. And that person was Erika Jones, who was still right behind Gary. Silver blushed as he went outside._

_Erika stated, "You know, you didn't have to be so rude back there to Ash, you know."_

_Gary rolled his eyes and said nothing. Erika was the next to roll her eyes, getting really annoyed with him at the moment. That's when she saw Silver._

_"Hey, aren't you Silver," Erika asked, trying to be friendly. Silver nodded shyly as he gave her a wild flower. Erika smiled as she took it._

_She teased to Gary, "See, he can be nice, why can't you be?"_

_"Very funny, Erika," Gary replied, once again rolling his eyes._

_Silver was looking down at his shoes, still being rather shy._

_Erika noticed this as she asked, "Something wrong?"_

_Silver didn't answer but pressed his lips up against Erika's, his face red with a blush. Gary instantly got jealous as he parted them, as seeing that Erika was too stunned to move._

_"He kissed me," she yelped, not wanting her first kiss to be stolen like that._

_Silver was still blushing, unashamed of his recent job. Gary made a fist and even though he was only nine, he was going to defend Erika's honor. Gary stepped in front of Erika, making her blush._

_Gary stated, "Listen and listen only once, you son of a bitch. You kiss or come near her again, you are going to regret meeting me, Gary Oak."_

_Erika, by this time, was really blushing and was frozen there. She couldn't believe that Gary was defending her like that...nor using grownup words to talk to a simple nine year old. Erika was rather impressed as Silver started to cry, pushing Gary down to the ground. Gary landed softly and was unhurt. Silver grabbed Erika's wrist and started to pull her to his house._

_"Gary," Erika shouted._

_Gary bolted to his feet as he grabbed Erika and brought her to his body. Erika blushed and upon seeing the two as they were, Silver went back into his house - crying and heartbroken. Erika looked up at Gary, who was still holding her. Ever since her older brother died in the Orre region when she was seven, she had actually shut off everyone and didn't fully return to her friends until three weeks after the event. Gary and Ash were always there for her but more Gary than Ash - since Gary lived right next door to Erika and her folks._

_Gary looked down at her and asked, "You okay?"_

_"Guess so but that jerk took my first kiss," Erika answered, pouting._

_"That didn't count," Gary stated, bringing her face closer to his._

_For that moment, Gary didn't care and neither did Erika as the two of them slightly kissed._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Misty breathed, "Wow. Now it makes sense."

"I know." Ash stated.

Misty questioned, "So what do we do?"

"That I don't know." Ash answered, stroking Misty's hair.

Misty blushed and before she knew it, Ash's lips were on hers. She returned it, holding him close. Ash did the same, not believing that he was finally kissing Misty. He was about to break it but something inside of him just snapped. She was a drug to him. He couldn't get enough. He licked her lips as she softly moaned, allowing his tongue to enter. As their tongues wrestled, Ash's hands slid down Misty's chest as he squeezed her C-cup breasts gently. Misty moaned more as her hands slid down Ash's chest. She wanted him...and vice versa. Ash brought Misty closer to his body as he took off her shirt and bra, breaking the kiss.

Misty blushed as she tried to cover herself with a hand. Ash looked at her, cupping her chin.

"Don't," he whispered, "You're beautiful."

Misty blushed more, if that was even possible as she removed her hand. Ash smiled at her as he put his lips to one and started to suck. Misty moaned as they fell back on the bed and Ash played with Misty's other breast. Misty continued to moan as Ash stopped for a moment to take off his shirt and switch breasts. Misty moaned more as she stuck her hand down his pants and felt him through his boxers. Ash moaned himself as his one hand went down her skirt. He felt her heat as he started to finger her.

Misty moaned more, all of her sense leaving her. All she was feeling was total and complete pleasure. She continued to rub Ash through his boxers. Ash kept moaning as he fingered her deeper and faster. Misty moaned loudly, her free hand pinching her own nipples. Ash removed her skirt and saw the wetness on her panties. Ash smirked as he took them off and fingered her more. Misty arched her back as she moaned more. She barely unbutton and unzipped Ash's pants in total pleasure. Ash took off his pants and boxers, for Misty's own sanity. Misty looked and saw that Ash's penis was long and hard.

"Oh my gosh, Ash," Misty breathed.

"You like," he asked, smiling.

"I like," Misty answered, also smiling.

Ash kept fingering Misty as deeply and fast as he could. Misty kept moaning, playing with her own breasts. Ash put his head down there and started to lick. This drove Misty over the edge as she felt shivers of absolute pleasure. She arched her back, moaning Ash's name. She couldn't believe that she and Ash were doing this. But here they were, in a different region, doing sexual things to each other. Anyways, Misty finally came as Ash licked it all up. He pulled his head out, licking his lips.

"Gosh, Misty, that was hot," Ash stated.

"C-can I do you?" Misty asked.

"You know you can." Ash answered, with a smile.

As Misty sucked on his penis, nothing but moans came out that night.

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been working on other projects. Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
